


Soul-Bonding Through No Nut November!

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Futanari, Humiliation, Hyper Ejaculation, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lucky you! Your resolve to try “No Nut November” has summoned a Fairy-like woman bound to help you achieve your goal! With the power of her incredible Soul-Bonding technique, you’ll have enough determination to reach your goal and go all November without cumming! Or well… You’re fine but the fairy woman is um…
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Soul-Bonding Through No Nut November!

* * *

**Night of November 1st**

Ta-da! Gaze upon me, mortal! In your moment of need, it is I, a powerful Link Fairy!

Oh wow, you look surprised! Gorgeous, aren’t I~? I’ve spent a lot of energy to look attractive to humans, ehehehe! You’d never know the difference between me and a supermodel if it weren’t for these itty bitty fairy wings on my back! Now, you’ve done this before right? I’m here to help with my Link Fairy powers and...

Oh? You don’t know what a Link Fairy is, hmm? We’ve been called a few things over the years! Djinn, sirens… but the main thing is, we help people! We help out with wishes we think are attainable and selfless and give mortals our resolve to help them power through! I sensed a whole bunch of that energy emanating from you. Am I right? Did you have some arduous task you wanted a strong will for?

...What’s “No Nut November?”

Oh! You don’t want to masturbate at all for a whole month? Oh wow, that sounds super! It’s a real outstanding show of self control for sure. Imagine all the time you spend masturbating over a month… That said, it might not be the best activity to focus on for self improvement. Focusing on that could make it harder to notice or keep up with changes that could more powerfully and immediately impact your life. It seems like it might not be the best idea unless you’re masturbating so much it’s directly dragging down your quality of life.

Hmm? You still want to do it? Well… Okay then! I’m happy to lend you my strength for something noble like a self set goal. Link-Fairy Strength..... ACTIVATE!

There! Can you feel that tingle? That’s the sensation of a Soul-Bond! Our souls have been bound together! Now, I can lend you my strength over the month! I’ve bonded our will, our emotions, and our libidos as one. So long as I can offer up my strength, I’m sure you’ll overcome your challenge and achieve a nutless November!

I’ll pop in back to your silly physical world on occasion to check and see how things are going, okay? I’m sure you’ll come out of this feeling accomplished and happy. I’ll see you later!

* * *

**Night of November 10th**

Oh, hey! Hey, yeah, I decided to teleport into your apartment for a bit. I uh… I needed to talk for a bit.

Can you like… be less horny? Like, I thought I was dealing with a pretty normal person here when I signed up to do the whole Soul-Bonding thing. But you… WOW. I’ve never had a human with such a perverted imagination… S-sorry to be that blunt it’s just it’s been… frustrating these last few days.

Hmm? That bulge in the front of my mini skirt. That’s why I came here. Your libido is… it’s doing things to me… Strong human emotions shape Link Fairy bodies. The emotions you’re radiating… good lord, you humans can be this horny? You turned my vagina into a cock! I keep getting erections every hour because you can’t stop thinking about fucking even on a masturbation break! I… Sorry for being so blunt again I… Look at it!

It’s so big! It’s over a foot and a half long, as big as my wrist… I-I always want to touch it so bad! And sometimes I’ll stroke it hard and try to cum for real but… n-no! Our Soul-Bond gave you the strength to not nut through November! I can’t cum until the month is over, no matter how hard I try!

Worse yet… it just gets bigger and bigger. Every time I feel you get aroused, my balls surge fuller. I get a millimeter or two of cock length… sometimes centimeters or more when you’re really trying to resist masturbation. Every time I stroke it all on my own too I get so close to cumming but… No! It never comes! I just feel my junk get even bigger and all that neediness surge back instead of orgasm! It fucking sucks!

So, can you be like… less horny for the rest of the month? I… N-no what the fuck!? I can feel it! You’re getting more aroused knowing my cock is growing from our soul bond! O-oh goddamn, you love this don’t you!? This is the hottest thing you’ve ever seen somehow!? I can tell from your emotions, what the fuck! U-uurgh I already want to jack off again! I need to resist, it’s only going to make it worse…

F-fuck you! Stop being such a pervert and making my cock huge! If you don’t stop soon I… Well… I’m going to make you pay.

* * *

**Night of November 30th**

What? What am I doing in your bed? Fuck off. You’ve done enough. Your bed is the least I-I can…

G-ggaAAAAH! O-OHH It’s SOOO good! I need it noooow, I need to CUMMM!

Why the look of shock? Yes, this is what I’m like now! Your horrible pervert desires getting denied changed my cock into this monstrosity! I can’t control it anymore, 5 feet of cock as thick as my waist is too much! And these balls… g-god they’re so full! I can’t shut my legs anymore, I can’t walk! You see them, right? They’re fucking garbage bag-sized spunk balloons!

YOU did this to me you goddamn pervert! I should have never bound my soul to some jerk off loser like you. You’ve warped my fairy body into this!

I’m losing it. I’m at the verge of exploding every day. God, I can feel all that pent up spunk churning and racing around in my fat overpacked nuts like a fucking whirlpool every second I’m awake. I’ve been permanently fully erect for days on end now. Look at it! Oh my god, I had a vagina before I bound my soul to your horny fuckwad ass. Now I’ve got a cock the size of a goddamn torso! It goes past my fucking scalp!

Undoing this? You think I can undo this? Fuck no, I can’t change my body back! I use very specific magic, I’m not a miracle worker. I’m pretty much incapacitated from this cock. I can’t go back to the fairy realm with a gargantuan human phallus anymore. You’ve tainted me, asshole. Your pervert little imagination turned a mythical fairy into a gigacocked freak!

Ough… U-UURGH~! Fuck, my ureathra opened up for a second. I could smell it! I got a whiff of that heavy, basic semen stink boiling over in my nuts. Oh my GOD isn’t it just the best? It’s like the most potent aphrodisiac I’ve seen in millentia. It gets my blood racing even faster. Fuck, I bet it’d make some cunt start ovulating! I’m drooling… A-aaaah I need to cum already! Relief is just minutes away!

So, here’s what’s going to happen asshole. When December 1st at goddamn midnight hits, I’m going to finally let go and I want you here. I’m going to absolutely UNLOAD. Everywhere. Over everything. I’m going to jizz like a fire hose for minutes on end until we deflate my nads to the size of only a single bean bag chair. I’m going to douse your whole room. I’m going to claim everything here with my spunk, especially you, you pervy little twerp! It’s what you get for turning me into some hyper dicked freak!

Oh, it’s going to be so good! Just the odor of it brewing in my balls is enough to make you want to cum, right~? It’s going to be so SO much heavier once it’s out. You’ll take one snort and you’ll want to jack off for a half hour! Oh, but you’re not getting one little bit of exposure. I’m going to douse your entire fucking life in my hot steaming sperm! You won’t be able to escape the odor! You’re gonna live as my stupid little pervert slave perpetually captivated to peace by the scent of my cum~ You’re never going to escape it. I’m going to blast you with it so hard, you’ll smell like my jizz wherever you go! Haha… HAHAHAHA! This is what you get bitch! You made me a mega cocked queen and now you’re my servant! You ruined me so I’m going to ruin you! You’re my spunk slave forever!

Aaaah… A-aAAAAAH~! Just seconds away now! The sweet release I’ve craved all month is finally here! Don’t bother running, you don’t have enough time to leave the blast zone. I’m going to spunkbomb your room into my personal cum rag! Might as well get to your new life ahead of time, jizz tissue. Sit on my ballsack like a good boy and give your goddess some final strokes!

Y-y-y-YESSS~! Good boy! Oh my GOD, I love it! I love a big heavy weight pressing down on my balls. I love it when my nuts swish and churn with all that baby batter! I can’t believe you broke that easily, haha! That desperate for relief? A-aah, not long now! Just 30 seconds away now from December. We’re moments away from my fat dick drenching your life in girl jizz!

Harder, HARDER! Bounce on my nuts HARDER! I really want them riled up for the moment. Hug my cock. Wrap your arms around it, squeeze it, lick it… G-gaaah, just like that~! N-ngh-Ooooh fuck~! 12 seconds away! Jack me off harder, toy.

10… 9…

That’s it… That’s right…

8… 7… 6...

Feel what all your shameless desirees did to me!

5… 4…

A-aaargh! I love it! I love being a hyper dicked lady~!

3… 2...

W-worship my dick! I own you now!

O-one… A-AAAARRRRGGGGGGH~!!! OO-OH MY GOOOOOD~! It’s… A-aAAAAAAH S-soOoOoO much is COMING OUT! I LOVE IT! A-AAAAH, it’s splattering EVERYWHERE~! I’m spunking so much! I-I CAN’T STOP! I’m gonna cover us both! I’M GOING TO NUT ON EVERYTHING! A-A-AAA! AAaAAaAaAaAAAAA~!!!


End file.
